User blog:Lukasocz/Bosses and Masters without confirmed unique or rare drop
'Bosses and Masters without confirmed unique or rare drop' On this blog I sort all known ingame mobs marked as Boss or Master whose haven't confirmed rare or unique drop in loot. Some of them appears only during specific mission. That information is included below. If you feel like "rare items hunter" then you can try grind these mobs to find something still undiscovered. This list of mobs doesn't include faction camp guards in The District (Master tier mobs) because they haven't loot and it also doesn't include Scavenger Bosses, G.O.R.E. Bosses, Defense Towns Bosses, World Bosses from Terminal Woods and The Dome Bosses because they have specific drops and I don't think that they will have rarity in loot. List also can be incomplete so if you find some Boss/Master mob non-listed here, let me know into private message or into comments below this blog please. If you find new or unknown rare or unique item/drop then let us know too please and you will be rewarded (it can be taken like challenge to hunt, I can pay 1 yellow chip to you for every new discovery). Take in mind that there can be exceptions and some normal mobs without Boss or Master mark can drop rare or unique item too (for example Huge Sasquatch or The Executioner). List of known unique and rare drops can be found here: Unique and rare drops More known unique and rare items can be found here: Serendipity Mobs Mobs are sorted by location and level. For exact location of these mobs, waypoint or information about mission where they can be spawned, you can find in detail of each mob. 'Bosses' *'Sector 1' **Huge Strange Mutant - level 3, location: In mineshaft west of Clinton FARM (spawn only during active mission "Back Into the Mine") **Dirk - level 5, location: Blade Dancer camp near Boneclaw **The Beholder - level 5, location: Boneclaw **Arbiter Reinhold Coleman - level 7, location: Oilville (spawn only during active mission "A House Divided") **Huge Scorpion - level 7, location: South of Boneclaw **Jose Pasante - level 7, location: Oilville (spawn only during active mission "Drowning the Gully Dogs") **Salvager Boss - level 7, location: Near Odenville (spawn only during active mission "Salvager Summit") **The Troll - level 7, location: Under the bridge south of Hotel Nevada (spawn only during active mission "For Whom the Bell Trolls") **Overlook Lizard Dog - level 8, location: Canyon Vista Heights **Shifty Devlin - level 8, location: Depot 66 **Thunder - level 8, location: Oilville **Vagrant Mutant - level 8, location: East of North Burb **Sordid - level 10, location: Needle Eye (spawn only during active mission "An Explosive Situation") **White Crow Leytenant - level 10, location: Inside Kingman Prison in Old Kingman **Fingers - level 11, location: Hotel Nevada **Gully Dog Bandit King - level 11, location: Gully Dog Fortress south of Oilville **Judge Randall Stodd - level 11, location: Pinkston **Harbinger Isiah Pho - level 12, location: Pinkston **Lieutenant Damochomev - level 12, location: White Crow camp near Old Kingman **Marco Yates - level 12, location: Road's End (spawn only during active mission "Only Human") **Raider Captain Brock - level 12, location: Inside Serpentarium in the middle of Old Kingman (spawn only during active mission "Snake Charmer") **Coyote King - level 13, location: Trailer Park (spawn only during World Event "Coyote King Sighting!") **Tet - level 13, location: Trailer Park **Ant Queen - level 15, location: North of Reye's Mine #4 **Ant Queen - level 15, location: Inside mineshaft in Watchtower (spawn only during active mission "Amber Trap") **Arma-dilla-zilla Bill - level 15, location: Trailer Park (spawn only during World Event "Giant Armadillazilla Sighting!") **Fleshdrinker Spider - level 15, location: Inside cave in Spider Hill (spawn only during active mission "Zap the Hive") **Hive Defender - level 15, location: Inside cave in Spider Hill **Kapitan Oksana Mundy - level 15, location: Trumbull **Longfangs Slayer - level 15, location: Inside cave in Spider Hill (spawn only during active mission "Zap the Hive") **Old Willy - level 15, location: Trumbull **Queen Tunnel Crawler - level 15, location: Inside mineshaft in Coppermine (spawn only during active mission "Redemption of the Apostate") **Duneworm - level 18, location: Near Old Kingman (spawn only during World Event "Duneworm Sighting!") **Traveler Cleaner - level 18, location: Trumbull (spawn only during active mission "A Little Light Cleaning") **Motorbreath - level 20, location: Trumbull *'Sector 2' **Black Ant Queen - level 16-20, location: North of Redfield near LifeNet Fast Travel pod **Devereaux - level 18, location: Aesterly **Kevin Jurgens - level 18, location: Sunshine Corners **Man-Eater - level 18, location: West of Post 23 **Calvin Marcosi - level 20, location: West of Post 23 **Kade Seavers - level 20, location: Sunshine Corners (spawn only during active mission "Not so Subtle Hint") **McGark - level 20, location: Aesterly **Renix - level 20, location: East of Post 23 (spawn only during active mission "First Job for Operative") **Traveler Storm Distributor - level 20, location: South of Haven (spawn only during active mission "Stormfront") **Union Officer - level 22, location: Inside cinema in New Flagstaff (spawn only during active mission "Union-Busting") **Huge Stag Beetle - level 23, location: East of Thorne's Bluff (spawn only during active mission "Bigger Bug Busting") **Jim - level 23, location: Hollister Point **Red Ant - level 23-25, location: Tinkersdam (spawn only during active mission "Round One: Fight!") **"Punchy" McGee - level 25, location: Inside Devil's Own Fortress south of Barret Manor (spawn only during active mission "Sympathy for the Devil") **Case 92 - level 25, location: Northwest of New Flagstaff **Fangspite - level 25, location: North of New Flagstaff **Hammer Aarons - level 25, location: On the roof of Devil's Own Fortress south of Barret Manor **Jehu Silas - level 25, location: Ziegler Farm **Kenyon Holger - level 25, location: Inside Devil's Own Fortress south of Barret Manor (spawn only during active mission "Sympathy for the Devil") **Krawler - level 25, location: South of New Flagstaff **Maj. Beth Janus - level 25, location: Hollister Point **Sgt. Crystal Harris - level 25, location: Hollister Point **Zebulon - level 25, location: West of Sunshine Corners **Ant Queen - level 25-26, location: Tinkersdam **Black Ant Queen - level 25-30, location: Inside cave west of Hollister Point **Kapral Josef Keshishian - level 26, location: Hollister Point **Lt. Roger LaLonde - level 26, location: Hollister Point **Pale One - level 26-30, location: Sunset Hill Catacombs **Col. Joel Marks - level 27, location: Hollister Point **Capt. Chad Hoefle - level 28, location: Hollister Point **Dragomir - level 29, location: Inside New Flagstaff University (spawn only during active mission "Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb") **Strike Force Fighter - level 29, location: Inside New Flagstaff University (spawn only during active mission "Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb") **Strike Force Healer - level 29, location: Inside New Flagstaff University (spawn only during active mission "Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb") **Strike Force Mutant - level 29, location: Inside New Flagstaff University (spawn only during active mission "Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb") **Credit Bend Guard - level 30, location: Credit Bend **Enforcer Slacker - level 30, location: Post 23 **Great Black Bear - level 30, location: Thorne's Bluff **Lightbearer Guard - level 30, location: Haven **Lloyd Karanov - level 30, location: White Crow camp east of Blaine **Picus Ridge Guard - level 30, location: Picus Ridge **Sentinel Guardian - level 30, location: Post 23 **Spectral - level 30, location: North of Redfield near LifeNet Fast Travel pod (spawn only during World Event "Pale One") **Union Bunker Commander - level 30, location: North of Wind Farm **Vista Green Warden - level 30, location: Thorne's Bluff **Warrior - level 30, location: Fracture **Tarantusaurus Rex - level 33, location: Inside cave southeast of Last Stop **Behemoth - level 38, location: East of Last Stop (spawn only during World Event "Great Bear sighting!") *'Sector 3' **Blight Wolf Alpha - level 35, location: Northeast of Docuer's Court **Blight Wolf Beta - level 35, location: Northeast of Docuer's Court **Blight Wolf Epsilon - level 35, location: Docuer's Court **Blight Wolf Gamma - level 35, location: Northeast of Docuer's Court **Chupacabra Huachi - level 35, location: Inside Redstone Research Facility southeast of Docuer's Court (spawn only during active mission "Into the Bunker") **Pyotr Karasu - level 35, location: Displacer Compound **Taylor Bartnev - level 35, location: Displacer Compound **Sporekill - level 35/45/50, location: Inside Redstone Research Facility southeast of Docuer's Court (spawn only during active mission "Beginning of Things Ending") **Mutated Beast - level 38, location: East of Chemtown (spawn only during active mission "A Season in Hell") **Renegade Captain - level 38, location: West of Black Hill **Immature Grendel - level 38-41, location: Southwest of Gaia **Judge Acolyte - level 39, location: In Judge town northeast of Black Hill **Judge Arbiter - level 39, location: In Judge town northeast of Black Hill **Judge Bishop - level 39, location: Inside church in Judge town northeast of Black Hill **Judge Inqusitor - level 39, location: In Judge town northeast of Black Hill **White Crow Starshina - level 39, location: Raven's Roost **Dimitri Howard - level 40, location: Raven's Roost (spawn only during active mission "To Those Who Need It") **Disease Carrier - level 40, location: Buxton (spawn only during active mission "Zombie Apocalypse") **Edik Joyner - level 40, location: Raven's Roost (spawn only during active mission "Remove the Head") **Enforcer Renegade Commander - level 40, location: Renegade Enforcer camp north of Trader's Flat (spawn only during active mission "Traveler Vengeance is Swift") **Enraged Super Soldier - level 40, location: South of Tannerfield (spawn only during World Event "Super Soldier sighting!") **Giant Sandworm - level 40, location: Black Hill (spawn only during World Event "When Sandworms Attack!") **Human League Master Sniper - level 40, location: East of Raven's Roost (spawn only during active mission "Bearer of Bad News") **Luka Montez - level 40, location: Raven's Roost (spawn only during active mission "Kill a Merc") **Peligro - level 40, location: Warhall **White Crow Kapral - level 41, location: Raven's Roost **Grendel - level 41-45, location: South of Tannerfield **Pale One - level 41-45, location: Inside mineshaft north of Tannerfield **Bloated Grendel - level 42-45, location: Near LifeNet Fast Travel pod in Brigg's Point **Armor Supplier - level 45, location: Raven's Roost (spawn only during active mission "Gone FISHing") **Banker's Hole Guard - level 45, location: Banker's Hole **Black Hill Sentinel - level 45, location: Black Hill **Chemtown Patroller - level 45, location: Chemtown **CHOTA Warrior - level 45, location: Warhall **Judge Harbinger - level 45, location: Judge camp west of The Repository (spawn only during active mission "Things to Come") **Lightbearer Protector - level 45, location: St. Sebastian's **Redstone Splicer - level 45, location: Inside Redstone Research Facility southeast of Docuer's Court (spawn only during active mission "Back into Danger") **Vista Warden - level 45, location: Gaia **Outsider Target - level 55, location: Southeast of Trader's Flat (spawn only during active mission "Outside the Box") *'Deadfall' **Ardeal - level 47, location: Inside LifeNet pod north of Pitchblende (spawn only during active mission "Sensor and Sensibility") **Graham Winters - level 48, location: Inside LifeNet pod west of Los Alamos (spawn only during active mission "Daemonology") **Hulk Commander - level 49, location: South and East of Los Alamos **Null Terminator - level 50, location: Inside GlobalTech facility in Global Ruins **Operative Suchecki - level 50, location: Los Alamos **Specialist (random name) - level 50, location: Inside GlobalTech facility in Global Ruins (spawn only during active mission "An End to Consider") **Upgraded Super Soldier - level 55, location: White Crow camp southwest of Los Alamos *'Terminal Woods' **Blessed Geneticist - level 52, location: Pleasant Oaks **White Crow Commander - level 52, location: Ranger Station (spawn only during active mission "Hello, Clone") **Lizard Dog Alpha - level 54, location: Globaltech **Lizard Dog Mate - level 54, location: Globaltech **Wall Seeker - level 54-55, location: Wall Seeker camp near Nothing Left *'Alpha County' **Region IX Commander - level 50, location: Inside LifeNet pod east of Scorcher Base **Devil's Pride - level 52, location: West of Unspoiled Grove **All-Mind Disruptor - level 53, location: Inside LifeNet pod west of Camp Sagan **The Specialist - level 53, location: On the top of tower near Fontaine's Hermitage **Purifier Evans - level 54, location: Kelson's Haven **Purifier Hobbs - level 54, location: Kelson's Haven **Purifier Riley - level 54, location: Kelson's Haven **Wall Keeper - level 54, location: In Wall Keeper camp near Fontaine's Hermitage **All-Mind Nexus - level 55, location: Near LifeNet pod west of Camp Sagan **Arbiter Chris Delmar - level 55, location: Abbadon **Flesh Ripper - level 55, location: Blockade **Human League Staff Commander - level 55, location: Human League camp southwest of Post 88 (spawn only during active mission "High Value Target") **Lt. Klein - level 55, location: North of Shackleton **Mother Plant - level 55, location: Edell's Farm **Raina - level 55, location: Southeast of Desolation **Sally Larson - level 55, location: Near Techs camp in Blockade **Selvaggio Boss - level 55, location: South of LifeNet Fast Travel pod near Redemption **Taproot - level 55, location: East of Desolation **The Faceless - level 55, location: Shackleton (spawn only during "Shackleton Town Event") **Venomous Drocera - level 55, location: Southeast of Post 88 or spawn during World Event "Venomous Drocera sighting!") *'The Outpost' **Outsider Merc - level 1, location: Inside LifeNet Facility of Epsilon County (spawn only during active mission "Against the Outside") **White Crow Guard - level 1, location: Lifenet Labs (spawn only during active mission "Protected Information") **Unknown Prototype - level 45, location: Globaltech Headquarters (spawn only during World Event "Unknown Sighting!") 'Masters' *'Sector 1' **Big Bertha - level 5, location: North of Boneclaw **Casta Gaunt - level 15, location: Inside Kingman Prison in Old Kingman **Monstrous Brood Queen - level 15, location: Inside cave in Spider Hill *'Sector 3' **Human League Recruiter - level 32, location: Brekshire **Changed Alpha - level 35, location: South of Quarantine **Porkupain - level 35, location: Northeast of Docuer's Court **Giant Ape - level 38, location: Northeast of Docuer's Court **Commander Basovich - level 40, location: White Crow camp southwest of Tannerfield **Cutter - level 45, location: Inside Redstone Research Facility southeast of Docuer's Court (spawn only during active mission "Back into Danger") **Enraged Test Subject - level 45, location: Inside Redstone Research Facility southeast of Docuer's Court (spawn only during active mission "Back into Danger") **Redstone Informant - level 45, location: Inside Redstone Research Facility southeast of Docuer's Court (spawn only during active mission "Back into Danger") **Walter Curlew - level 45, location: Lightbearers camp north of Banker's Hole (spawn only during active mission "Devil's Porchlight") **Serpent Trainer - level 48, location: Inside mineshaft in Human League Recruitement Center (spawn only during active mission "A Thousand Leagues") **Sniper Trainer - level 48, location: Inside mineshaft in Human League Recruitement Center (spawn only during active mission "A Thousand Leagues") *'Deadfall' **Commander Bergeron - level 50, location: Rothium Ridge (spawn only during active mission "Lure Commander Bergeron") **Doctor Puller - level 50, location: Rothium Ridge (spawn only during active mission "The Doctor's Doom") **Keeper Dayton - level 50, location: Rothium Ridge (spawn only during active mission "For the Techs") **Shark Farrow - level 50, location: Rothium Ridge (spawn only during active mission "For the Lightbearers") **Sister Steel - level 50, location: Rothium Ridge (spawn only during active mission "Shattering Steel") **Vise - level 50, location: Rothium Ridge (spawn only during active mission "For the Enforcers") **Administrator Heinrick - level 52, location: Inside GlobalTech facility in Global Ruins (spawn only during active mission "An End to Consider") *'Alpha County' **All-Mind Locus - level 50, location: Inside LifeNet pod west of Camp Sagan *'The Outpost' **The Unknown - level 45, location: Lifenet Labs (spawn only during World Event "Outsider Invasion") Category:Blog posts Category:Unique and rare drops Category:Bosses Category:Bosses (World Event) Category:Masters